The Unbinding of Zaros
Details Walkthrough I'm really sorry, but I don't have time to type anything but the titles of the sections. Sorry about this. I'll fill them in later.(I actually DO have the whole storyline worked out, just not the time to type it up as it is rather long.) Under The Digsite If, and only if, you have the quest requirements(not the needed items), and you stand on the center of the Zarosian design under the Digsite, then, and only then, will the quest begin. This is what happens when you stand on the proper spot. Abruptly, a cutscene begins. The camera spirals upward, showing you stand there, then suddenly clutch your heart and collapse. Everything goes black. You stand up, and talking as though hypnotized, you say to yourself, "Must-Find-Stone-And-Symbol. Must-Find-Stone-And-Symbol." You walk awkwardly out, into the Digsite. You crash through the fence and stagger into the Varrock Mueseum. You smash open the cases containing the Tablet of Zaros and the Symbol of Zaros. You crash back to the underground chamber and, strangely carefully, unite the Tablet and Symbol. A wisp of what seems like smoke, but more black, more deliberate, and more evil-seeming begins to lazily wind its way out of the stone and begins to solidify little by little. Suddenly you come back to yourself and realize than you have done something BAD. You are very weak, but you manage to drag yourself out, and up into the Digsite. The last thing you see if a group of workmen crowding around you. You wake up in jail. In Jail Enter Saradomin priest and Guthix druid. *Both: DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE? *You: Um... Something bad? *SP: "Something bad" is right! You have done worse than bad! You have UNBOUND ZAROS!!!! And what's more, Zaros isn't bound by the same treaty of the gods that binds Zamorak, so he is free to wreak havoc! *You: But... I thought that Zaros had lost his power? *GD: We managed to... well... let's say "gain access" to the Zamorakian Chief Monk, and we learned a different story. *SP: Apparently, Zamorak had everything planned out ahead of time and just made the transfer of power seem to be an accident. *GD: However, he knew that if he used the Staff to absorb all of Zaros' power, it would kill him. So he made the tablet that you found. *SP: He bound the Staff to the tablet so that nine-tenths of all the power flowing through it would go to the stone, knowing that once he had followers he would obtain the same amount of power as Zaros had. *GD: It required all the power of the Staff and its wielder's complete focus to force the god-essence to stay in the tablet, which Zamorak didn't have. So, to keep it from flowing out, he broke it in two, with the second piece being the Symbol. *SP: He kept the two pieces under the very best guard, for he feared them being reunited more than anything else. However, they were both stolen by raids carried out by still-faithful Zarosians. *GD: By two different ones however, so the pieces were never reunited. The inscription was carved into the tablet by the raiders, by the way. *SP: So, to sum it up, Zaros has been unbound, and it's up to you to rebind him. Oh, and you'll need to find the Staff of Armadyl first, because it's the only thing with enough power to force Zaros' god-essence back into the tablet. *You: But...But...But why doesn't Saradomin, or Guthix, or someone take care of him? How am I'' supposed to rebind a ''god? *SP: Well, apparantly Saradomin is bound not to interfere by Guthix's ancient treaty. And Guthix thinks it would be more balanced if the person who unbinds an ancient evil rebinds it too. *GD: Are you implying that Guthix is wrong?!?!?!?!?!? Guthix is never wrong! Guthix created Gielnor, after all. *SP: No Guthix did not! Saradomin did! *GD: Guthix! *SP: Saradomin! Exit the pair, still arguing. Reobtainmant If you sided with Lucien in Temple of Ikov Visit Lucien in his house near Edgeville. Talk to him. *You: Lucien, can I have back the Staff? Zaros has been unbound and I need it to put him back in his place. *Lucien: ZAROS??? This is serious indeed. I would lend the Staff to you, but during my investigations of it after you gave it to me, I made an awful discovery. *You: What? *Lucien: I have tested the power of the Staff and compared it with the historical records of its power. The staff that you gave me is powerful indeed, but it is not half as charged as the true Staff should be. It is not the Staff of Armadyl! *You: But then... How am I supposed to find the true Staff? *Lucien: If it were me, I would make contact with a powerful representative of Armadyl. They might know something. *You: A powerful representative of Armadyl, eh? If you sided with the Guardians in Temple of Ikov Go to the Temple of Ikov and enter it. Go downstairs, cross the bridge, and chat with one of the Guardians of the Staff. *You: Zaros has been unbound! I need the Staff to rebind him! Please will you let me borrow it? *Guardian: I honestly would, but the truth is, we are guarding a fake, though powerful staff. It is to throw off anyone who would seek the true Staff. *You: So where is the real Staff? *Guardian: I do not know. I believe that the full truth was not entrusted to anyone, that only Armadyl Himself knows, although I think that his general may know something. *You: Thanks! Bye. ...sorry don't have time to type up anything more at the moment :( Armadyl's General and the Crystal Ball Go to the God Wars Dungeon and enter Armadyl's Eyrie. Continue through the area until you reach the area with Kree'arra, Armadyl's General. A cutscene will start where you talk to him(this will only happen while you are doing the quest). *You: Zaros has been unbound! Will you please give me the location of the true Staff? It is vital to the continuation of the world at its normal pace! *Kree'arra: Never! Armadyl has instructed me to protect it with my life no matter what happens! *You: Please! You don't understand! ZAROS IS LOOSE! *Kree'arra: You speak lies! You wish only to have the Staff's power for yourself. *You: No I don't, I need it to re- *Kree'arra: I have been instructed to protect this information with my life! If I must kill you to do so, though I would rather not, I will. *Kree'arra: DIE! The cutscene ends. Kree'arra will attack you. You must defeat him with any means possible. If you die, you can come back and face him. Be warned though, the cutscene will not repeat, he will attack you as soon as you are through the door. Besides the normal drops, there will also be a crystal ball. When you pick it up your character will say: "What's this? A crystal ball? Hmmm..... Maybe I should talk to someone who knows about crystal balls." With Gypsy Aris Go to Gypsy Aris' tent in Varrock. Talk to her. *You: Hi! Can you take a look at this crystal ball here? *GA: Sure. *Gypsy Aris inspects the crystal ball. *GA: This is a very odd crystal ball. It seems that when one would attempt to scry with it, they would see a message instead of what they tried to view. *You: Could you look at it and tell me what the message is? *GA: Absolutely. *Gypsy Aris stares into the crystal ball. Her eyes glaze over. Several minutes pass, then her eyes return to normal and she looks up. *GA: According to the ball, the whole of Armadyl's Eyrie is a front for the protection of the Staff. It says that the three greatest champions of the god were given special crystal balls that, when united, would guide a person to the Staff and act as a key. You have happened to serendipitously stumble upon one of the three. *You: But why didn't Armadyl just lock the Staff away without a key? Why make one? It just increases the chances that someone will get it again! *GA: Because as you probably don't know, any truly powerful binding or magical lock must have a key, for this is one of the fundamental laws of binding magic. Even a god cannot overcome it. The lock or spell would fall to pieces soon after its creation if it did not have a way to be undone. *You: O...K... *You: Anyway, who were the other two champions of Armadyl? *GA: It does not say. An knowledgeable follower of Armadyl would most likely know. *You: But there aren't any left! Other than in the God Wars dungeon, and most of the creatures there are only good for fighting, not smarts. *GA: Well, as an alternative, a person who has dedicated his life to Saradominism may know, though it is less likely. It it possible, however, as Saradomin and Armadyl were good friends, that a Saradominist might know something about Armadyl. *You: I guess I'll just have to look for one, won't I? Armadyl's Three Champions Largail Silvare The Staff The Rebinding Reward